From Me to You
by Graylady
Summary: Chapt. 5!! Sorry its late. A Christmas B/V. A tragic accident threatens Bulma and her unborn child. Will Vegeta find out just what they really mean to him? Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! Long time, huh? Well, I'm trying to get into the spirit of the Holidays, so I decided to write a little Christmas miracle B/V story. Just to fill you in: Bulma is already about 8 months pregnant with Trunks. Seems she and Veggie get along pretty well, even though he practically lives in his GR. (big surprise) But when something horrible happens to his WOMAN, will Veggie see how much she and his unborn child really mean to him?? read and review please!

Chapter 1: It Began As Any Other Day

            "Hey Mom! I'm going to run downtown for a little bit, you need me to do anything for you?" Bulma called to her mother from the front door. She picked up her purse and rummaged through it for her car capsule.

            A blonde head peeked around the corner as she continued drying the dish in her hand. "I can't think of anything dear, I just went to the store so there's plenty of food for the celebration tomorrow. Are you sure you want to go out in this weather?"

            "Oh, I'll be fine. It's stopped snowing and the roads are clear. I need to drop this check off at the bank and pick up 'you know who's' Christmas present. They called to let me know it was finally ready." She pulled on her coat and buttoned it over her now very swollen midsection.

            "That's nice dear, but you be careful. Remember what the doctor told you about overexertion. You could go into labor early."

            "Hmph! Then at least she wouldn't look like a beached whale." A gruff voice came from the stairwell.

            Bulma gave the man an irritated glance. "It's your fault I look this way you big jerk." She shot out, somewhat playfully.

            He smirked and chuckled lightly. "Yes, well. I can't help it if I'm so damn sexy you just couldn't help but throw yourself at me, Woman."

            "Ooh! Go train or something! I'll be back in time to help you get dinner ready Mom. Bye." She heard her mother giggle as she closed the door behind her. The fresh snow crunched under her boots and the frigid air almost hurt her nose. She tossed the capsule and waited for the smoke to clear to reveal her custom designed capsule car. Carefully, she pulled out onto the main road in front of Capsule Corp. and headed for the specialty shop. "I'll just pick up his gift first, then I won't have to make that right turn across traffic on my way back." She smiled.

            "I think you'll be very pleased with it Miss Briefs." The little gray haired old man handed her the broach. We followed the details of your drawing thoroughly." He produced the palm sized medallion to her.

            "Oh my! It's beautiful. He'll be so surprised." She turned the piece over in her hand, examining it. "You do such good work Mr. Miller." She paid him the rather extravagant amount of money and he placed the broach in its custom leather case, then dropped it in a bag for her.

            "My pleasure ma'am. That was such an unusual piece. Very exotic. May I ask what it is?"

            "It's a gift for a Prince, and that's all I'm gonna say." She winked at him.

            He grinned and waved goodbye. "Young folk these days. So odd."

            "Oh, he's so gonna love this!" she chattered excitedly as she pulled into the bank. "Oh shit!" the drive through lane was lined up around the building. "I'll have to go in." she parked and headed inside.

            The bank was all lit up for the Holidays, the tellers were even wearing silly little Santa hats. She was almost to the front when a commotion in the back of the bank drew her attention.

            "This is a hold up! Everybody stay where you are!" Two gun wielding masked men made their way to the teller station. "Put all your money in here and be quick about it!" he threatened the trembling girl, handing her a sack.

            A bank guard, coming back from break walked in the commotion. Drawing his gun, "Put down your weapons!" he shouted at the men, not noticing the third man behind an office door.

            All hell broke loose. People screamed and bolted for the exits. Bulma was knocked back into a desk. Shots rang out as the panicked robbers tried to make their escape.

            Suddenly she felt a burning pain in her abdomen. Looking down in shock, she saw a red stain, quickly growing through the front of her coat. "Oh, Kami." She mumbled in disbelief before she crashed in a heap to the floor.

            Vegeta stopped in mid swing. An odd feeling overwhelming him. "What the..?" he had never experienced such a sensation before. He tried to ignore it, but it began to grow more pronounced with each moment. Frustrated that his training had been interrupted for some unknown reason, he powered the GR down and headed for the house. "I must need some food."

            Mrs. Briefs was just taking a roast out of the refrigerator when he entered. "Is something wrong dear?" she didn't miss the odd expression on his face.

            "Just hungry." He snapped.

            "Oh, I'll fix you something then. Just have a seat." She started for the pantry when the phone rang. "Hello?…Yes this is her mother. Is something wrong?"

            Vegeta caught the woman as she fainted. "Wha-." He picked up the phone with his free hand. "Who is this!"

            "Mr. Briefs? This is the police department. We were just telling your wife that your daughter Bulma has been involved in a bank robbery. They took her to Capitol Hospital."

            He felt his chest constrict. "What happened to her? Is she alright?"

            "It's pretty serious sir. She was caught in the crossfire."

            He hung the phone up. So that's what he had felt.

            "What is going on in here?" Dr. Briefs walked into the kitchen, taking in the bizarre sight rather calmly.

            Vegeta handed him his wife. "The police just called. Bulma's been shot. I'm going to the hospital." He growled and burst through the kitchen door.

            Dr. Briefs stared after him in confusion for a moment. "Oh my word."

Ha! Bet ya thought she was gonna have a wreck! Oh well, gottcha! Please review if you want to know what happens next. You might be pleasantly surprised. There will be death and destruction in the coming chapters, so stay tuned. Poor Bulma! Poor Trunks!


	2. Where's My Baby!?

Oh yeah, forgot my disclaimer. I don't own any of these marvelously wonderful characters. So there!

Chapter 2: Where's My Baby!?

            Vegeta hit the door to the emergency room and stopped at the front desk. He had become accustomed to this place after a few major accidents in the GR. "Where is my woman?!" he shouted at the nurse, causing her to jump and almost fall out of her chair.

            "I beg your pardon? Who are you referring too?" The older woman tried to compose herself.

            "Bulma Briefs. The police said she was brought here." He growled.

            "And your relationship?"

            "I'm her…husband." He lied. He had found out long ago that the word 'mate' seemed to shock and confuse most of these ignorant humans. "Where is she?"

            "Just a moment while I check." She started tapping on her computer.

            Dr. and Mrs. Briefs bustled into the room and went to the counter. "Vegeta, have you found out anything yet?" he asked, worried.

            "No! Stupid humans are so damned slow."

            "I'm sorry, but they've already taken her into emergency surgery. I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore than that. If you would please go down the hall to the second room on the right, you can wait in a more comfortable area. The doctor's will be with you just as soon as possible."

            "I want to know now!" he shouted, scaring the entire staff.

            Mrs. Briefs put her hand on his arm. "It's alright Dear. Come and wait with us. This is a good hospital. They'll take good care of her." She looked pleadingly at him.

            It was several hours before the doctor came in to talk with them. "Dr. Briefs? I'm Dr. Benson. I'm the one who did the surgery on your daughter."

            "How is she?"

            "She's on her way to a private room. You'll be able to see her within the hour." He looked at Vegeta, who was glaring holes. "Are you her husband?"

            He nodded.

            "We had to deliver your son by c-section. The bullet entered at the worst possible place. It went directly into the womb and actually lodged in the baby. They took him immediately to surgery. Dr. Zamora is our best neurologist, and he's the one who is working on him now. I'm afraid I don't have any information about his condition though. We were able to close the hole in your wife's uterus, and barring any complications, she should still be able to have children in the future."

            Vegeta stared at him for a minute, letting all the information absorb. "She'll be alright?" he felt a little relieved at the doctors nod. "Will my son live?" the question actually made him nauseous. He, the great warrior prince, sick over a brat. His brat.

            "He has a fifty-fifty chance. I'll be honest with you son, he was seriously injured." He paused as a nurse handed him a clipboard. "Mrs. Briefs has been assigned to room 430. You can go see her for the rest of the visiting period. I don't know how strong your daughters mental state is, so I'll leave it to your discretion as to what you tell her for now."

            "I won't lie to her." Vegeta stated and headed out the door to the elevator. His 'in-laws' hot on his heals.

            She was lying in the bed, hooked up to various monitors. Her face was pale and expressionless. Vegeta watched her sleep for a long time. He vaguely listened to her parents talk about this and that. Mostly memories from the woman's childhood. It seemed to help calm them.

            The police had come to give them the details of the shooting. Informing them that one of the robbers had been apprehended but the other two were still on the loose. Vegeta only smirked. He would find them. And they wouldn't get a comfy jail cell to call home for the next few years either.

            He looked at her now flat stomach and his words from that morning came back to him. He flinched. She knew he had been kidding hadn't she? Never would he show how excited he had actually been at the thought of her giving him an heir, but she knew. Didn't she? Why did it bother him? He was only staying to defeat the androids, then Kakarot. Then he was gone. Wasn't he? He never stopped her when she talked about things for the future. About how he could train his son to fight when he was old enough. About how he would be smart and good looking. With the genes he got, how could he not?

            Bulma moaned. Her eyes fluttered open to see her very worried parents and… Vegeta? What was he doing standing over her? Where was she? Her throat was dry and hurt. "What happened?" she croaked.

            Her mother took her hand. "Don't you remember honey? You were in a bank robbery."

            She looked blank for a moment before the memory flooded back. Shot. She'd been shot! Holy shit! "I- I was shot." Then her brain kicked in through the haze of pain medication and her hand went to her stomach. "No! Where's my baby?"

            Vegeta frowned. He was becoming increasingly upset and he didn't like the feeling at all. It was one he was all too familiar with from his days with Freeza. The feeling of helplessness. "Be quiet woman. The doctor said you weren't to get upset."

            "Vegeta! Our baby! Where is he?" tears were starting to well up in her sleepy eyes. Horrible thoughts were swirling through her mind. He's dead, oh Kami, my babies gone!

            "He's in surgery. The doctor's still haven't come in to tell us anything, so don't asking a bunch of questions. We don't know." He said in the haughtiest voice he could manage. Which wasn't easy, even for the stolid Saiyan.

            She looked up into his black eyes. He's hiding something. He's worried. Vegeta never worries. Why won't he tell me? "Don't.. let.. anything.. happen ..to ..our ..son." she whispered as the medication sucked her down into the abyss.

            Mrs. Briefs sniffed and dabbed her swollen eyes. "She's out again. I wish the doctors would come on. How can they operate on such a tiny baby for so long?"

            "He'll be alright. He is half Saiyan." Vegeta said, confidently. His son was strong. He had felt his ki enough to know that. He searched, looking for the babies ki. Nothing. He felt his heart seize up in his chest before he rationalized that he might not feel it if the boy were unconscious. That had to be it.

Evil cliffy, I know, but it's late and I have to go to work in the morning. Keep reviewing!! My job sucks right now and this is my vice. Later loyal Vegeta Bulma fans!


	3. The Diagnosis

Ok! I know Veggie is slightly out of character here. But you have to admit, when you watch the series, he doesn't act quite as uncaring with Bulma as he does the rest of the cast. Plus, in the Buu saga, he does admit that he held Trunks when he was a baby. Who knows how often this occurred, but he DID do it!

Chapter 3: The Diagnosis

            Bulma had been out for only a few minutes when the doctor finally came in. He knocked on the door lightly as he entered, a sad and worried look on his face. Placing the chart he carried under his arm he reached and shook Dr. Briefs hand, but at seeing the look on the dark haired man's face, he refrained from extending the greeting.

            "How's the baby?" Mrs. Briefs clamped down on her husbands arm for support.

            "I was really hoping that Bulma would be awake. She should hear this." He sighed.

            Vegeta leaned down over the blue haired woman and shook her gently, but his voice was commanding. Almost rough. "Woman. Wake up. The doctor is here."

            Her eyes flitted open and she blinked a few times to clear them. "Doctor? My baby? Is he alright?"

            He sighed again. "I'm afraid the news I have to tell you isn't good. The bullet lodged in the last vertebrae just above your sons, err, tail. I had to remove it to get to the fragments that the bullet caused when it impacted the bone. I did everything possible to correct the damage, but I'm afraid it was just too extensive. The injury to the spinal cord was just more than anyone could have repaired."

            "What are you saying? Will he..live?" she asked through trembling lips.

            "His chance of survival is good, considering. He's a strong little fellow. He'll have to stay in the incubator for several weeks yet, until his lungs fully develop." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid your son will never be able to walk."

            Mrs. Briefs broke down into a ball of tears, her husband patted her on the back, to stunned to really be comforting.

            "I have to go and finish this paperwork. If you have any questions, just have the nurse come and get me. Again, I'm truly sorry." He bowed his head and left the grieving family.

            Bulma just stared at the door for a moment, her lips quivering slightly. "This is all my fault."

            Vegeta looked down at her, slightly confused. It was bad enough the idiots on this planet couldn't fix his brat, now the woman was loosing it. And he didn't have a damn clue as to what to do. He was angry. He wanted to kill someone. How dare someone invade his life like this?! Try to kill his mate. Cripple his son. Someone was going to pay. Dearly.

            "Shut up woman. You had no more control over this than I did."

            "If I had just sat in the drive through. I was in to big a hurry. I wanted to get home and help Mom with the party arrangements." She felt numb.

            "Oh, honey! You mustn't blame yourself. It was just a horrible accident. There's no way anyone could have known this would happen."

            "Be quiet!" Vegeta yelled. Comforting wasn't his forte and he wasn't going to start trying it now. "Leave. I wish to talk to Bulma alone."

            Dr. Briefs nodded and drug his wife out the door. "We'll go get some coffee."

            "You don't have to be rude to my parents. Their upset." She frowned at him.

            "Humph." He shut the door and stood at the foot of her bed. "There has to be something we can do. I will not accept such a lame diagnosis from that idiot. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and think." He watched the sorrow on her face turn to anger. Good. She thought better when she was pissed.

            "I love you too Vegeta!" she hissed at him and turned even redder when he smirked back at her. Her mind raced. She wasn't a medical doctor! If people were made of circuits and wiring she'd be a miracle worker, but… Wait! "Senzu beans!" she shouted, her face lighting up.

            Vegeta arched a brow. "Do you have any?"

            "No. But I bet Goku does. I'll just call and have him bring some over." She reached for the phone, but the pain in her abdomen made her fight off a wave of nausea and dizziness.

            "Settle down woman. You're no good to me dead. Your father can fix the GR, but I have no intentions of raising that brat on my own." He growled, but his dark eyes flashed worriedly at her. "What's the number?"

            He picked up the phone and dialed. It rang several times.

            "Hello?" a female voice asked.

            "Is this Kakarot's mate?"

            "Huh? Vegeta? Is that you?" a slightly stunned Chichi stammered.

            "Of course it is woman. Who the hell did you think it was? Where's that idiot man of yours? I need to speak to him."

            Her face contorted. "Now just hold on Mister! I have no intentions of letting you speak to my Goku until you learn some manners! Got it?"

            "Woman! I don't have time for your polite bullshit! This is an emergency! Now get that idiot on the phone or I'll have to come out there and find him." he added the threat.

            The phone clanked loudly, and he could hear her yelling in the background. He laughed lightly at the language he was hearing. No wonder Kakarot was terrified of his mate.

            "Vegeta? What's wrong? Chichi said it was an emergency." Goku's voice was filled with concern.

            "I need some Senzu beans."

            "Gosh, I don't have any."

            His face fell. "Can you get some?"

            Goku sat down heavily on the table. The tone Vegeta's voice took actually scared him. "I can go to Karin's place and see if he has any ready. Are you at home?"

            "No. I'm at Capital Hospital. Room 430. And keep this quiet."

            "Yeah, sure Vegeta. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and glanced back at his not to happy wife. "I'll be back for dinner Chi." Then he was gone.

            "Saiyans." She growled.

            Bulma sighed as the pain finally ebbed. "Now you need to call Yamcha."

            "What?!"

            "You can't just waltz into ICU and give him a Senzu bean. There would be to many questions. I have a plan, but we need Yamcha. He's the only one I know who can do the job I have in mind."

            Vegeta growled and dialed the number she told him. "This had better be a damn good plan woman."

Ya! Senzu beans. Can they really cure anything? Will Goku be able to get his hands on any? And Yamcha working with Vegeta? Will the miracles ever cease? I'll have the next couple of chapters out by this weekend. If you want to be on a mailing list, let me know in your review.


	4. Covert Operation

Naughty people! How come you aren't reviewing?? Hmmm? Don't tell me I actually paid for this service for nothing! Oh, I have a new e-mail address for you. Graylady@fanfiction.net. So now you can send me encouraging mail or just review the old way. I'll get it one way or the other. Those of you that did review, thanks a bunch. I really don't know anything about the GT series, that's why I steer clear of it. So if you think Bra would have been better, then insert her name for Trunks. I did get to see the actual Japanese version of movie 6. It was pretty neat! Really cool footage of Vegeta and Goku kickin' ass.

Chapter 4: Covert Operation

            Goku phased in  front of  Yajirobi. "Hey! How's it going?"

            "Ack?!! Damn, Goku! Don't do that! What ya trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" the stocky overweight man stammered.

            Goku grinned his sheepish little grin and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I'm kinda in a hurry. Where's Karin? (Corrin?)"

            "He's harvesting Senzu beans. Whatcha needing?"

            "Senzu beans. Got any ready?"

            "Hmph! Is that all you guys ever want? If you'd stop beatin the shit out of each other you wouldn't need them so damn often." He sniffed, folding his arms across his broad stomach.

            "It's really important Yajirobi. Do you have any ready or not?"

            "We would have, if a certain fat idiot hadn't burnt the last batch during the drying process." Karin said as he hobbled into the room.

            Goku blinked a couple of times. "Burnt? But I thought you laid them out in the sun to dry?"

            "I do. But somebody had the bright idea that an oven would work much faster." He twitched  his whiskers in annoyance.

            "It was an accident!"

            "You burnt all of them?!"

            "Just the last batch. There will be more in a couple of weeks." 

            "But I need some now! It's an emergency!" Goku pleaded.

            Karin reached into his belt pouch and produced one tiny bean. "It's the only one I have left until the next batch is in." he handed it to the Saiyan.

            "I hope it's enough. Thanks Karin." He placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

            Yamcha stood at the foot of Bulma's bed. He had rushed over after receiving Vegeta's phone message. Needless to say, it had been a monumental shock. The nurse had come in just before he had arrived and given her another shot of pain medication, so she was completely oblivious to the rooms occupants.

            "Thanks for calling me Vegeta."

            Vegeta cut his eyes at the human. He never had liked him, not that he liked very many people anyway, but he had had an exceptional dislike for this one. Maybe because of the relationship he had shared with the woman. "It wasn't my idea."

            Yamcha sighed. "I figured that. Where did Bulma's parents go?"

            "Home. Her mother insisted that she needed some strange stuffed creature to keep her company. Like there aren't enough people here." He said pointedly.

            "Must be her teddy bear, Mr. Wiggles. She's had it since she was a little girl. She told me that when she was scared or sad or lonely she would tell him all her problems." He sat down in the only chair in the room, trying to relax. He had just come home from baseball practice when he had received the call, and he was tired.

            "That's stupid." He grumbled. For some reason feeling a twinge of jealousy toward the human for knowing something so intimate about his woman, but also towards an inanimate object for being so, so needed? Why would that bother him? So what if the woman wanted to confide in a stuffed piece of material instead of him. He didn't have time to listen to all her whining.

            His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a sudden ki burst and Goku appeared in front of him, causing him to jump slightly. "Damnit Kakarot! Don't do that!" he growled.

            Goku heaved a big sigh. "Everybody keeps telling me that. Geez." He looked at the prince for a second. "I thought you were hurt?"

            "I never said it was me you idiot."

            He looked at Yamcha who was sprawled out in the recliner next to the window. Then around to the woman lying in the bed, hooked up to various monitors. "Bulma!"

            "Be quiet!" Vegeta warned. "Did you bring the Senzu beans?"

            "Well, there was a slight problem at Karin's place. He only had one bean that was ready. Seems Yajirobi got in a hurry and burnt the whole harvest." He pulled out the small bean and handed it to the other Saiyan.

            Yamcha snorted. "Sounds like something he would do."

            Vegeta looked at it then shoved it in his pocket. "It will have to do." He didn't let the disappointment creep into his voice. He had been hoping to give the woman one also. Just to keep from hearing her bitch, he added to himself.

            "Aren't you going to give it to her?" Goku asked. Something was wrong here. He could feel Bulma's energy. She wasn't in any danger. He reached out with his mind feeling various chis', until he felt a familiar one. It indeed was in serious trouble. Now he understood somewhat.

            "I'll give it to her when she wakes up." He leaned against the wall.

            "What happened?"

            After an irritated glance from Vegeta, Yamcha told Goku what little he new of the robbery. Leaving out any mention of the baby. He new Bulma would kill him if he let her little secret out.

            "Man, that's terrible. Poor Bulma. Well, as soon as the next batch of beans is ready, I'll bring you a sack full. Just in case there's any more emergencies." He looked at the man leaning against the wall. He looked like he always did. Hard as granite. But there was a pinched look around his dark eyes, and he glanced several times at the woman lying so quietly in the bed next to him. Goku smiled. The words of a young man floating through his thoughts. There was more than just passion there, he was sure of it. "Call if you need anything." And he was gone.

            "What now?" Yamcha pushed his ball cap back and looked over at the stolid prince.

            "We get to work. Think you can pull it off, human?" he smirked.

            "Just watch and learn." Yamcha grinned and walked out the door. "And don't get caught." He added.

            Vegeta let go the thought of  blasting him. "Baka." He followed the human down the hall to where the ICU nursery was.

            There were three nurses on duty. One was fairly young and pretty, but the other two looked like a trolls. Yamcha grimaced for a second before straitening his shoulders and walking to the nurses station. (sorry, its about midnight).

            "Hello ladies." He leaned against the counter. The younger woman immediately smiled and moved closer. The others gave him a skeptical look and continued with their paper work.

            Vegeta stood in the shadows for several long minutes, before the baka human had the females completely engrossed in some outlandish tale. He silently made his way into the nursery, using his ki to quickly locate his son.

            He stood over the incubator and looked down at the scrawny baby inside. There were so many probes and wires attached to his frail body that you could hardly tell it was even a child. His eyes were taped down with thin gauzy tape, and there was a cap on his head. He laid motionless in the clear box, a machine breathing for him via the tube that was taped in his mouth.

            "My son." Vegeta whispered. A myriad of emotions running through him all at once. This was his son. This tiny, helpless baby that had almost not made it into the world because of some baka humans. His revenge would be sweet. Looking at the setup there was no way to get the bean into him except the I.V. Taking the plastic bag, he cut a slit into the top of it with his teeth, then crushing the bean between his fingers until it was a fine powder, he let it fall into the saline solution. A barely perceptible ki beam and the bag was sealed. "This had better work." He threatened to the heavens.

            Yamcha had gone through at least two stories before the Saiyan came around the corner and frowned at him.

            "I thought you were getting us some coffee?" he asked irritably.

            "Oh, yeah. Well, sorry girls, gotta go. It was nice talking to you." He started to leave when the young nurse called out and handed him a small piece of paper. He smiled and waved as he walked back to the room.

            "What did she hand you?" Vegeta asked with mild curiosity.

            Yamcha gave him a smirk that would have rivaled one of his own. "Her phone number."

            "Humph."

I'm half asleep here, so if there are a lot of mistakes, sorry. There will be some action and death in the next chapter. Please review so I'll know your out there, somewhere?


	5. Christmas Day

Ok. I'm really sorry this didn't make it out for Christmas, but I've been blasted with work! I've been working 70 hour weeks since before the holidays and what time I don't spend with my daughter and boyfriend, I'm usually sacked out in lala land. This is gonna be a short chapter too. Again, sorry.

Chapter 5: Christmas Day

            Bulma was awakened by lots of people talking outside her room. She looked around, a little surprised she was alone. Suddenly the door burst open and her parents came rushing in followed closely by the doctor.

            "What's going on?" she asked.

            "Oh dear! You won't believe it! You just won't believe it!" her mother blurted out.

            "Believe what?"

            "It's the baby. It's a miracle!" she cried.

            The doctor was a little better at hiding his enthusiasm. "It appears Ms Briefs, that your son has somehow made a miraculous recovery. I can't explain it. The wound has completely healed and even his lungs are fully developed. He's even kicking like a mule!" it was plain by the expression on his face, he was at a loss.

            "Then he's alright?" she smiled and sighed in relief. "I guess it was just a Christmas miracle. After all, we are pretty tight with the head Guy." She laughed. The doctor looked even more confused. "May I see him?"

            "Um, sure. The nurses are cleaning him up and I want to run a few more tests, then I'll have someone bring him to you. I still want to keep you both here for a few more days for observation though." He scratched his head as he walked from the room.

            "Oh what a glorious day this has turned out to be. I feel like having that party after all now! I'll go send out the invitations right now and make it a New Years party for your homecoming." Mrs. Briefs bubbled.

            Bulma smiled, then frowned. "Hey. Where are Vegeta and Yamcha?"

            Her father made a funny face and cleared his throat. "Um, they went to the police station. Yamcha said something about interrogating prisoners and Vegeta just looked like he was ready to kill someone. Of course, he always looks like that."

At the Police Station.

            "May I help you sirs?" the fat balding man asked from his position behind the desk. He looked up at the odd pair and quirked a gray brow.

            "Yes, we are with the Briefs family. From the shooting yesterday. We understand that one of the gunmen was caught?" Yamcha inquired.

            "Yes. But I don't believe they've had much success in getting him to talk."

            "Bring him to me." Vegeta ordered.

            "I'm afraid that's not possible sir. Only the investigators are aloud to interrogate the prisoners.

            Vegeta's temper flared and the desk cracked in two. "I said bring him to me! Now!"

            Yamcha stepped back waving his hands in the air. "Calm down Vegeta! You'll just get us in trouble here if you go blasting things!"

            The officer stared down at his broken desk with large round eyes. "J-j-just a minute. I'll get my captain and you can talk to him." he jumped up and scurried off.

            "Way to go Vegeta. Now they'll probably arrest us or something."

            "Hmph! Let them try." His eyes narrowed.

            A moment later the officer came out and looked warily at them. "My captain said for you to come back to the visitation room. He'll let you see the prisoner for a few minutes to see if you can get anything out of him." he led them down the corridor to a small room with a table and two chairs.

            They waited for several minutes before a guard finally escorted a large, ugly, muscle bound man into the room. "Would you like for me to stay?"

            "You may leave." Vegeta dismissed him, eyes narrowed on the man who was smirking at back at him. After the door shut, Vegeta leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest, and snorted.

            The prisoner sneered at being taken so lightly. "What the hell do you want, pipsqueak?"

            Yamcha sighed. "Where are your partners hiding out?" he smiled at the response he got. Exactly what he expected. Laughter.

            "Go to hell. If I didn't tell the cops what makes you think I'd tell a runt like you?"

            "This man's wife was shot in that hold up."

            He glanced at Vegeta, who hadn't moved. "So. The little bimbo was yours, huh?"

            There was no outward change on the Saiyan's face other than the slight upturn of his lips. Then in less than the blink of an eye, he had the man by the throat. His body making an outline in the wall, feet dangling off the floor. The man threw a punch, and stared in amazement as it was stopped with one finger.

            "Now, I believe you were going to tell me where the other two scum were hiding out? And which one of you pulled the trigger?" he squeezed, taking great pleasure in watching the mans face turn purple.

            "Um, Vegeta? He can't tell you if he's dead."

            He glared at the human who had insisted on coming with him, and sniffed indifferently. Then let the man go and watched him slide down the wall.

            "I didn't shoot the woman!" the man coughed and cringed against the wall. "It was Bill! He was always trigger happy."

            "Where?" he waited a few seconds, then pointed his finger at the table and let lose a small blast that left only a smoldering pile of ash on the floor. Then pointed it at the man cowering on the floor.

            His beady little eyes grew round as he stared at the pile of ash. "Th-the old warehouse on the edge of town. If their still there." He blurted out.

            "You had better hope they are." Vegeta smirked, ignoring the guard who had come flying in after the explosion. Then he powered up and made a new exit through the ceiling.

            "Sorry about that." Yamcha told the guard as he followed Vegeta out.

Told you it would be short. Try to get the next chapter out sooner.


End file.
